


Want More Time With You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [37]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: At times, Roxy really hated that they had so little time to spend together.





	Want More Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets prompt table challenge: language of flowers, _morning glory, Restricted love (Chinese folklore of this flower symbolizes that lovers may only meet on one special day out of the year) / Mortality of life)_

If there was one thing that Roxy didn't like about the Kingsman organization, it was how little time she and Amelia got to spend together between the work and missions they did.

But she was also grateful to the organization because it had introduced them to each other and they were inseparable from each other save for the missions they took.

She also hated the water mission that they threw at the recruits because Amelia would be the one person who volunteered to see which one of the rookies would think to save her if she were just a lag behind the others. 

She never knew if it meant that Amelia would come home to her alive or in a body bag and she hated it.

Sighing softly, Roxy rolls overs in their bed and cuddles with Amelia, listening to her soft breathes counting them as she slowly falls asleep.


End file.
